


other men's flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told with the twenty-six letters of the alphabet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	other men's flowers

**Author's Note:**

> first fic- comments appreciated ))

Apprehension

Zhenya thanks his lucky stars when he opens the door to find a decently sized room with spaces for studying and sleeping and more for potentially sprawling shitfaced on the floor in the early hours of the morning. The dorm is clearly intended for two people with its matching sets of beds, wardrobes, and desks and Zhenya finds himself thanking his lucky stars again seeing that while his roommate’s belongings have moved in, their owner is nowhere to be found. Zhenya doesn’t think he has it in him to deal with human interaction right now, what with his hours long plane ride, the onset of jetlag, the mental preparation needed to face the new school year. He still doesn’t comprehend why he, of all rising juniors, had to move into the new boarding facility to test its livability, larger dining hall and nice carpeting be damned. Unpacking what few personal items he’s accumulated over the past two years, Zhenya’s mind wanders from the singular rat he had to chase down during his freshmen year, his newly assigned morning shifts at the campus café, how he’ll finally be able to tinker with his solar panel pet project again, and finally to what kind of person his roommate will shape up to be. It helps that he’s shared smaller living areas with Sasha since they were both eight years of age so Zhenya’s pretty sure he’ll be able to take on whatever kind of creature the university has decided to throw at him. There’s still that residual well of worry about a little bit of everything sloshing around in his stomach but he figures he’ll be fine. Or as close to fine as he can manage. Zhenya finishes stuffing his jeans into his drawers, lets his eyes linger on the photos his roommate has framed above his respective desk, sighs, and heads out.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter ))


End file.
